Too Late
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: “That’s all we need. A way to die only hours before our first full week off in months.” COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm working on a few new ideas right now. (: Here's the first one. This one is kinda Jamfic-ish, but not really, well yes it is…but not technically? Idk. Lol. **

**This chapter is way more happy and playful then the others, so enjoy it (: **

**It should be a few chapters long (: **

**Enjoy! (: **

It was like a sudden thing as Jules picked through Sam's locker only to find a small ring box wrapped in team transfer papers. Maybe he wanted her to see it when he asked her to go get his hair gel so they could play a prank on Ed while he was sleeping? Nah. He had just forgotten. She smiled as she looked past it, telling herself that she didn't see it.

"Here ya go." She said sweetly, handing him the bottle of hair gel as he kissed her forehead, "You're a doll, Jules." She giggled, punching his chest gently as the entire team walked slowly into the break room where Ed had fallen asleep.

"Okay—So we're going to put the gel all over his head, then dump the feathers on there. Jules—You'll spray." Spike informed as he handed Lou the feathers, and Sam took the gel while Jules held a can of hairspray.

"What are you five doing?" Greg asked in a hushed tone as he looked up from his file he was carrying. "Nothing." They all mumbled back. He nodded and continued to the briefing room.

"You guys set?" Wordy asked quickly. Everyone nodded. "3—2—1—Go."

They slipped inside the break room, drawing designs of hair gel on his shiny, bald head as Lou gently placed a spiral of colorful feathers along his head, leaving Jules to spray it down as they ran out.

"What the—Damn it!" Ed shouted as he jumped up, gagging from the aerosol that filled the room. He ran down to the men's locker room, to firstly kill his teammates, then find out how ridiculous he looked. It was empty.

Walking into the briefing room, Greg bit his lip as he looked up, "I hate you guys." Ed said sternly as he took his seat with the others sitting calmly in their places. No one said a word as the bird simply relaxed back in his seat and they began their daily discussion.

"Okay team—I—," Greg couldn't keep his focus on what he was saying as bright colored feathers caught his attention every time he looked up, "Mr. Lane—Go wash your head."

"Yes Sir." He groaned, pushing his chair out and leaving the room. Everyone let out a small giggle, as he was clear from the hallway.

"So what's everyone doing for their week off starting TOMORROW!" Spike shouted with excitement, closing out anything Greg wanted to say. Everyone stood up and sat along the tables in the briefing room.

"Shelley and I are taking the girls to Niagra Falls for the day—should be fun, but the car rides are always awful." Wordy joked.

"Well, Jules and I are going to the base—." Sam said hesitantly, "She's going to meet my parents."

Everyone smiled as they watched the two of them hold hands lightly, Sam's way larger then hers as he held it within his. "I'm excited." She commented as she laid her head on his shoulder with a smile. Even Greg was happy for them, though he didn't even know of Sam's plan to ask her to marry him. "

"Okay—What are we talking about?" Ed joked as he came into the room, his head sparkling from where he doused it in water to get the gooey mess off of it.

"What are you doing over the week off?"

"Drinking and watching old hockey movies. Sophie's taking Clark to her parent's house for their anniversary, and I refused to go because her mother is one damn annoying lady. Everyone laughed as he glanced over to Sam and Jules holding hands, "And where are you two love birds flying off to?"

"Sam's parents house at the base." Jules answered.

"Ooh, the lovely meet the parents day—you nervous?"

She paused for a moment, glancing over to Sam with a grin on her face, "Nope."

"Mhmm. Well when Sophie met my parents, she almost set their house on fire with her curling iron." Ed teased.

"Ed—Give it a break." Sam jerked as he made Ed realize how irritated he was.

"What? It's the truth." He laughed. Everyone tried to hold back laughter as Sam and Jules both looked at each other.

"Hopefully we wont get a call and shift will end early." Lou proposed just as the alarm went off. "Oh damn."

"Team One, hot call! Gear up, gear up. High risk, high-speed chase in progress. Maximum caution, subject is driving northbound on Bay, possibly under multiple substances and carrying multiple firearms." Winnie informed as she yelled over the intercom to the team.

As everyone jumped up, Sam looked around and spoke quietly, "That's all we need. A way to die hours before our first full week off in months."

**So, I hope you guys like this one (: I'm working on a few, so tell me what ya think! **

**Review (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews yall! (:**

**I have to say though, this story isn't going to be as happy as the first chapter was—so just bear with me, mmkay? **

**Thanks! Oh **

**Enjoy (:**

"Hold on—." Sam yelled as he ran to the locker, followed by Lou and Wordy who were collecting their uniform jackets. Sam grabbed his jacket and just as he did he slid the ring box into his pocket and secured it by throwing his vest on.

"Team—We need everyone focused and ready to go. This guy means business and he's going to go through us to get whatever he wants—literally. He's the subject of an armed robbery of a bank. Team Four is on their way to investigate the scene. Keep your eyes and ears open for more updates." Greg explained over the radio.

"Copy." Everyone repeated.

The three black Suburbans rode in a standard formation, guiding their way down the highway as their lights and sirens gave them leeway to move through traffic.

"He's driving a silver sedan, now heading up onto the freeway." He added.

Driving at full speed onto the freeway, the only thing you could see was cars flying over to the side as the subject barreled through. He was destined to get away, but the team wasn't going to let that happen. "Guys—We're going to have to pull a rolling stop."

"But Boss—He's going at 100 mph, if he doesn't stop—we crash." Spike replied.

"I understand that, but you're putting a small sedan against a full-size SUV, the most he could do would be drive until it stops. Eddie, we're going to take the left side. Jules, you and Sam are out front so you're going to be the block, and Wordy, you guys will take right." Greg spoke wearily, knowing it was dangerous.

Jules glanced over to Sam, having to take a deep breath before pulling ahead of the rest of the trucks.

"Guys, we need to stay armed and ready incase this guy makes a run for it. Anyone got eyes on the subject yet?"

There was a moment of silence until Ed piped up, "Got 'em. Jules—you guys move up, we're following—Wordy, take the next off ramp and get up next to them when he pulls by."

"Copy." Everyone breathed as they braced themselves, picking up speed to meet the subject.

Seeing the subject with his window down shot chills down everyone's spine.

"Boss—We're about to stop him." Jules spoke. She knew that the chance of him having a gun out his window was high, but no one was expecting what he had in store for them.

"Okay Jules—Wordy, Spike, and Lou are almost there. We're right behind ya." Greg replied.

She nodded to Sam as they came within level of the subject, who surprisingly had no gun on him as he drove recklessly through the busy freeway. "Jules, you got 'em pull out—."

"What's he doing?" She whispered to Sam as the man lifted his arm.

"Jules—Move!" Sam yelled as he tried to duck her head and she swerved off the road as a large explosion happened before him. Ed and Greg came to an immediate stop as Wordy, Spike and Lou continued in pursuit of the subject. After the smoke cleared, Jules looked up as the car continued to roll straight off the road at 100 mph, driving them over the rail as the car skid along the metal railing, sending the large suburban into the air as the wheels turned until it landed on the roof.

"Sam! Jules!" Ed yelled as they saw over the cloud of smoke, the shape of the black SUV.

"Boss—We're still in pursuit, you get Sam and Jules, Spike's about to take the tires." Wordy explained.

"Copy—Sam, Jules—We're pulling over." Greg told them. He and Ed looked at each other as they came to a stop, still getting no response from either teammate. When they came to a complete stop, they could already hear sirens of rescue vehicles coming their way. They also heard three shots coming from over the radio along with shattering glass and a loud skid.

With quick breaths, Spike spoke soundly, "Subject's down."

They had taken the guy out from behind with a shot to the head. It was risky, but the shooting of the tires wouldn't stop him on foot.

"Copy, good job Spike—Guys you take care of the subject. This isn't good here." Ed choked back a few tears as he and Greg came to the vehicle, both teammates unresponsive and covered in shattered glass. Greg got down on one knee as he tried to pry the windshield glass apart with Ed's help.

"Oh my God." He choked, looking down they saw Sam holding Jules' hand tightly across where the console used to be. His thumb stroked her palm easily as he looked up to both men, unable to speak. "Sam! Sam, can you hear me!?" Greg yelled as he jerked away broken glass, causing his hands to bleed. A simple nod from Sam showed them that he was still with them. "Is Jules okay!?" He added. Sam simply shook his head as he could see a tear run down his cheek as he held onto her hand tightly.

"Sergeant—What happened!?" Multiple paramedics came running out of ambulances as they found the scene. Fire trucks began to relieve the smoke in the area by spraying down the blast sight.

"Two of my constables rode the rail and flipped. The male passenger is responsive, but the female driver—we aren't sure of yet." He wanted to break down and scream as he couldn't believe what was happening.

"We got movement from both male and female, Sergeant!" A medic yelled as Ed and Greg ran over to the car. Sam blinked his eyes open as he felt multiple paramedics lifting him from the vehicle as his hand fell from Jules'. "I gotta—I gotta stay with her." He mumbled as they patted the blood from his face.

"We're going to get her out." Ed spoke to him as he was loaded onto a gurney. He jerked the neck brace away quickly, "Dammit! I'm okay—I have to stay with her." He finally cracked. As he fell down beside the car, sticking his hand through the busted window, he grasped her fingers—toning out the dreaded yelling of medical officials along with Greg and Ed. He felt her hold onto life as she slid her fingers between his.

"I would've—I would've said yes."

**MWAHAHAHA. Okay. So yeah. I know how many RAWR reviews I'm going to get for this, but I really wanted to write this and yeah. **

**School starts at 6:45 am tomorrow, and I'm going to DIE. So people, PLEASE update and give me something to read!!! Thanks!! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews yall! You guys are great (: **

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!!**

**Enjoy (: Oh yeah…and don't kill me. This chapter isn't happy…I'll go ahead and say that now, but this story—I thought of a BUNCH of ideas at school today for it! Oh and school sucked by the way. I wanted the SRU to protect me in one class…It was so scary :/**

**Anyways, Please still read it (: I thought I should just give you a warning before you scorpio me! **

"Jules? No—Come on—Come on baby don't do this to me!" Sam placed his hands on her cheeks tightly. "Sweetheart—."

"Sir, you need to stand back." A paramedic pushed him towards Ed and Greg.

"Sam—." Greg couldn't say a word, the woman who he saw as a daughter in his life—was being torn away.

When the paramedic stood up and walked over to them, Sam shook his head quickly. "No—No dammit no!" He yelled, as he saw another medic walk by carrying a body bag. He pushed past them and fell next to her, feeling her skin turn colder and colder as he held her hand tightly as tears ran down his cheeks, knowing she was crying with him. "She—No! Come on baby—we had plans, we were supposed to grow old together—you can't die here!"

Ed and Greg's jaws trembled as they felt heavy tears come on. "Give him one sec—please." Ed whispered to the paramedic as they all backed off. Sam jerked off his vest as he fumbled through his pocket, unable to see anything through the thick tears blurring his vision. "Jules—Sweetheart—I was going to ask you tonight. You know whenever we found out—."

Greg and Ed exchanged puzzled looks as they wiped their eyes. "Wordy?" Greg mumbled.

"Sarge—Tell her—tell her we love her. Subject's in custody." He and the other guys tried to stay professional as they handed the subject they couldn't even look at, to the Toronto Police.

"Guys—." Wordy sighed as he looked at both Spike and Lou. "This is going to be rough." Lou completed. Spike wiped his eyes and buckled his seat belt as they headed over to the scene.

"Jules, I wanted you to marry me. I wanted you and I to be together, raise a family and us be the idiots in the nursing home, racing wheelchairs. Dammit Jules—baby you have to be here with me!" He couldn't stop crying as he opened the ring box, throwing Ed and Greg off their feet as they backed up in tears. Sam slid the ring onto her finger, the glare reflecting through his tears. "I love—you—I love you more than anything. I want you to be with me forever." He wiped his eyes as he clenched her hand tightly hearing Wordy and the others pull up to the scene.

"Oh my God." They all breathed as they saw their teammate lying lifeless next to her what would have been fiancé. They let tears run down their cheeks as they watched Sam slide his hand behind Jules' neck and slip her hair from it's ponytail, rolling the hair elastic to his wrist as he stroked her hair along her face.

"Sam—It's time." Greg whispered as he stepped closer and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I can't leave her—I cant let her go!" He yelled holding her hand as tightly as possible.

He nodded, "You can—you can talk to her later—somewhere more quiet and peaceful, come on Sam—do it for her."

As Sam kissed her starch white hand with his warm lips, he couldn't help but hold on longer as the paramedics returned and the guys took him to the truck to get away while the paramedics took her body onto the ambulance and rode off to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride over to the hospital was quiet and hopeless considering no one had anything to say. Sam rode in the passenger seat of Greg's Suburban as Ed rode along with the other four men, leaving Sam and Jules' SUV as a part of the crime scene involving the bomb.

"Sam—I wish I could say something to make all this pain go away—but I understand how bad you feel right now. I want to take my head and hit it against a brick wall for putting you two in danger. I—I'm sorry." Greg spoke softly as he tried to hold back his tears and be strong for his team—including Jules, who had given her life to protecting her team—and Sam. As the driver of the vehicle, she took complete control to get she and Sam, the love of her life, out of the way—saving him before herself as he always told her that he would do for her.

"This—This isn't your fault." He finally spoke up as he pulled his eyes from the dreaded road.

Greg shook his head, "Sam—It was the subject who shot a bomb in front of your truck—Jules saved your life, and Ed and mine. If she hadn't taken that sharp jerk to the side—all four of us would have died."

He sat silently, not looking at anything but the hair elastic that held snugly around his wrist—holding onto the one thing that he still had as a part of her. It reminded him of all of the good times they spent together—in the locker room after a long shift. He'd tear down her ponytail and hold onto it around his wrist until the end of them kissing and shredding clothes. The nights he'd find her drywalling around her front door when he'd come to spend the night with her, she'd have her hair flipped up into a high ponytail as she scraped the doorway away until it ended it a sweet night of flicking paint on each other as they rolled across her blue-paint splattered hardwood floors.

"Sam?" Greg whispered as he opened the drivers seat door. Sam looked up from his daydream that filled his eyes with tears that poured down his cheeks silently, "We're going inside now—you ready?"

With that Sam easily popped the lock on the door—nowhere near ready to face what he was about to have to deal with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't go in there." Sam yelled as he stared at himself in the men's bathroom mirror. Greg followed him in slowly as he saw shattered pieces of glass covering the sink along with the trashcan that had made its way into the mirror.

Greg stood silently and slowly eased towards him, "She would want you to be able to talk to her one time by yourself, Sam."

"I cant—I can't see her like that!"

"But Sam—."

Sam cracked as he jerked around slamming his fist at the wall, "We thought it was time—."

Greg shook his head slowly.

"This afternoon—after shift—before we drove all the way to the base, she was going to the doctor. When she told me that she might be pregnant—I knew it was time to marry her so we could do this together, and give a perfect life to a child that would be able to see us as it's parents. But no—It's too—It's too late for that now."

**AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**

****Running—running---RUNNING!****

**PLEASE REVIEW! School again tomorrow ): I'll try to update as soon as possible (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I really don't want to get mean at all so—THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! But okay… I understand yall are mad for me killing Jules, but don't worry—I would be mad too. Lol. **

**Just keep on reading please (: And thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Enjoy (: **

"What?" Greg shook his head as he immediately crashed his hand to his forehead.

"We didn't know if she was pregnant or not—but she's wanted to have kids for about four months now, and we were starting to give up and look at other options. Boss—." Sam broke down again as Greg pulled him into a hug, patting his back. "Sam—She loved you and you know that. You know it buddy. We all loved her more than anything. She's an incredible woman who will always be recognized for her bravery and part on this team. Go be with her Sam—a doctor's out there and he's going to take you down the hallway."

Sam wiped his eyes as he slowly pulled away, "But—."

"Sam, not that I ever approved of it, but you were the one that slept with her every night. She felt safe with you—now go be with her one last time."

Sam nodded slowly as Greg placed his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the bathroom and to the group of men standing in the hallway, their eyes puffy and red, their arms crossed tightly.

"Gentlemen." Greg spoke strongly for his team as he patted each one of them on the shoulder and they each exchanged nods as the doctor patted Sam's back. "You're the fiancé?" He asked quickly. Sam looked over his shoulder, as they all were able to force a smile through their tears. He nodded slowly, feeling a sense of joy that his team had accepted them being in love—no matter the circumstances.

"Right through here, sir."

When Sam arrived to the quiet hallway—blank and cold with white walls, the doctor nodded to the room, "You can have as much time as you need, Constable. When you're ready you can just make your way right back to where your team is."

Sam forced a short grin of thanks as he walked into the room, tears flooding down his cheeks and into his hands as he walked over to her where she lied on a table, her body wrapped in light blankets. He choked as he couldn't even speak he was in so much pain from just looking at what he had let happen to her.

"Jules—Jules, how could this happen to you, baby?" He slid his hand with hers as he looked at the ring on her finger. "I'm so—so sorry." He broke down, falling to his knees as he held her hand tightly, sliding the ring off her finger, "I promise I'll give it back at the funeral sweetheart—I just need to make sure its safe until I know that you can wear it forever." He held onto her hand as he looked at the ring and slid it into his pocket, "Baby, why!? Why you!?" He moved his hands to her hair where he started to stroke it to her shoulders, "Jules, I can never love anyone else—I wanted us to be together forever. I wanted to wake up to your smile every single morning—." He paused as he couldn't bear the thought of never holding her again. "Dammit." He jerked as he wanted to scream and cry with every single ounce of energy in his body, but he couldn't. He kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, "I'll love you forever, Jules."

He couldn't look at her any longer as he stroked his hand up her arm and fixed one last piece of her hair as he wiped his eyes. When he said his last goodbye, he let the tears roll down his cheeks furiously as he fell into his team's arms.

A group of men in the middle of the hallway—all of them in tears, and others passing by knew why when they saw them all in uniform.

"Sam—." Greg sniffled as he wiped his eyes, "You okay buddy? Maybe you should stop by the ER?"

"Boss, I—I just need to go to my parents. I can't be here. I can't go back to the station, I can't go back to her house." He sighed deeply, pulling tears from his eyes.

"Her—house?"

He nodded, "I sold my house a few weeks ago. She told me to live—with her."

"Will you be okay traveling alone, Sam?" Wordy asked as he patted his teammate's back. Sam nodded, "I just—I just want to be with my parents."

"But—Sam—don't you need your things?" Spike asked caringly as he gently shook his friend's shoulder. Sam nodded, "Just—just someone take me by the house, and I'll drive to the airport. I'll be fine."

When he took one glance back down the hallway, he took a step forward to follow his team as Greg draped his arm over Sam's shoulder, "She's safe buddy—She's safe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, you sure you don't want me to just go in there?" Greg asked as they sat in the suburban, looking at the driveway where Sam's new car Jules has persuaded him to get, sat still. "No—I need to do this. I'll be—I'll be fine."

"Okay Sam. Oh and listen, her car—I'll bring it over and lock it up for you. I promise I wont—."

"Thanks Boss. And I'll just—the locker room—can you—?"

Greg bit his lip and nodded, "I'll talk to Donna. I'll just leave everything like it is and lock it up for you, Sam. Now you just go—and try to keep your mind off of this. You were going to your parents—and well—Sam—Just go be with them."

"Thanks Sarge—Please call me with any kind of info you guys get. I just—Boss you don't even know how hard this hit me, and I just need to show her that I love her."

"Okay Sam."

"Oh and—one last thing. Can you—can you hold onto this for me?"

Greg's eyes widened as Sam pulled out the ring case. "But Sam, I thought you—."

"I did, but I don't want anything happening to it until the funeral. Can I trust you with taking care of it for me?"

He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, "You sure can."

Sam patted his shoulder as he climbed out of the truck and saw the others pull up behind Greg. "Thanks guys." He nodded to them. As the two black suburbans drove slowly past her house, they watched as Sam stepped through the front door slowly—and they drove off.

_Damn. _He thought as he slid through the house, he paused the second he saw a picture resting on the bedside table. He walked over to side of the bed and sat down momentarily, gritting his teeth to keep from crying as he lifted the frame to his hands. It was a picture of him and Jules the day they revealed that they were dating. Spike didn't believe them and forced him to kiss her in front of the whole team. He didn't mind, he knew the most Spike could even do to him would be to call him a liar. They both felt so alive at the moment that they hadn't even cared when Ed took a picture of them with her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her passionately in front of their entire group of fellow teammates. The feeling of her holding his cheeks as she kissed him, the feeling of her nestling close to him where she felt safe, and the feeling of her holding his hand every day—being the one that stayed positive that any day they could start a family and be together forever.

_I gotta get out of here._ He whispered as he grabbed every single picture off the tables in the house and shoved them into a bag, gently placing them into his suitcase. He continued to throw everything into his one suitcase. He shoved the stack down into it as he pulled the zipper closed, jerking it off the end table and carrying it to his car. Sam threw his suitcase into the backseat and took a deep breath as he backed out and headed towards the highway.

Accelerating, faster and faster—he was on the highway, heading to the airport—but knowing the second he got in his mother's arms there was no turning back.

"_I have one chance—to either hold her in my arms again, or to be paralyzed for the rest of my life." _He gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, knowing what he had to do to be with her forever.

**MWWAHAHAHAHAHA (:**

**So, I know I'm going to be at school tomorrow and get a lot of RAWR reviews, but I think I can deal with it. (: You guys seem to kinda like this story, so I'm going to try my best to update tomorrow even though I have dance right after school.**

**Please review!!! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing, SO SO SO much! I LOVE sitting in class and looking at my phone and seeing a new review because they make me smile (: - see! So keep reviewing! (: Thanks yall! **

**Enjoy! (: **

"Male, early 30's—single car accident. We need a doctor—now!" Paramedics yelled as they ran into the emergency room, pushing a gurney.

"Who's the emergency contact?" A nurse asked, as they needed to call someone within close range. "Um, Constable Julianna Braddock—co-worker."

"We need to get her here and who else is on the list?"

"His boss—Sergeant Gregory Parker, and his parents are about five hours away, but maybe we should give them a call."

Another nurse nodded as she took the list of numbers and went to dial.

"_Where the hell—?" _

"_Sammy—." A soft voice whispered from his side as he looked around the white, middle of nowhere location. _

_A tear rolled down his cheek as he saw her—standing beautifully in a short white dress that fit her perfectly. Her dark brown hair was curled over her shoulders, and her bangs side-swept and falling gently down the side of her face. "Sweetheart." He mumbled. She nodded as she walked towards him. "Am I—Am I dead?" _

_She shook her head slowly as her warm hand slid into his, "No—Because you're not going to do this and ruin all of your future for me." _

"_But I have to be with you. You're the only thing that ever mattered to me. I—I can't live without you." _

"_Sam—Listen to me—You are the most caring, sexy, and loving man I have ever met. You will go off and get married, and forget about little Jules that you dated for a like, a year. You're going to find a wonderful woman and have an amazing family to love and take care of." _

_He shook his head furiously, "No—No baby, I'm engaged to you and only you, and I can never fall in love with someone else. I want to stay here with you—Where I can hold you and—kiss you—and know that we'll be together forever." _

_She slid her hand along his cheek, "Sammy, I'm dead now. I'm free from all of the pain that I suffered as a child with no mom, a woman fighting to find herself in the middle of a group of men. Sam—." She smiled, "I'm going to protect you now, and that's why you're going to turn right around and stay with your family, the team, and everyone who cares about you and wants to help you through this. I'm never far from you—I'm going to be with you forever, even when you move on." _

"_But Jules—baby please!" _

_She smiled sweetly and kissed him once on the lips, "And every time you boys get a call, I'll be cheering you on." _

_Another tear ran down his cheek as he stroked his fingers through her hair. _

"_Now go sweetie—I'm sure everyone is worried sick about you." _

"_I can't leave you here!" He yelled as he kissed her gently. _

"_Sammy, I'm fine. By the way—I'm going to need that ring back, these guys are hitting on me." _

_He smiled through sobs and tears, "Don't worry—You'll get it back, I promise."_

"_Not if you don't go I wont!" She tossed her hair, "Now go Sammy—."_

"Sammy! Sammybear, sweetie, please wake up!"

His eyes shuddered open to see the dim lights of a hospital room. He felt someone holding his hand tightly, screaming his name. "Mom?"

"Sam, you're okay—you're okay. I'm so sorry, baby—I'm so sorry." His mother patted his arm as he lied breathless from what he had just woken up from.

"No he's not." Greg shook his head as he crossed his arms tightly. "Mrs. Braddock, is there _any _way I could talk to him for a sec?"

She smiled and nodded, kissing her son's forehead before leaving the room to stand with her husband who waited in the hallway.

"How could you, Sam?" Greg jerked as the door slammed shut. Sam groaned as he grabbed his head and slid up the bed to see him. "Boss you don't understand—."

"Yes I do—The police report said there were no other cars in the accident, and witnesses stated that there was nothing else that would have made you flip your car. You tried to kill yourself. I've seen it happen before Sam—I've tried it."

He shook his head, feeling a rush of pain as he just noticed he was bruised from head to toe. "What?"

"When a friend of mine died—I knew I would never get along without that guy. He was the one who helped me through my addiction, and after a year of me being sober, his father died and then he was the one needing help. He got killed drunk driving—and I knew I could never live without my brother."

"Sarge—Your brother?"

He gasped, as he knew he had let the last word slip, "Yeah—My brother. When our dad died he took the news really harshly and went off."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he looked down at his wrist to see the hair elastic still snug on his skin.

"You know how much she loved you Sam, and you know how much you love her—Do you really think she would want you to kill yourself just to be with her?"

Sam bit his lip as he thought back, "She wouldn't. She'd tell me to be strong, to move on—and that she would watch after me."

Greg smiled, "She would—she would. Now listen, you were asleep for about five hours and your parents came down here—they're going to take you back to there house once you get out of here. You're pretty bruised up, but lucky you—you landed right side up."

He shrugged as he watched Greg leave the room and his parents return.

"Sam—Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you, and I promise we will help you get through this as easily as possible."

He nodded as his father patted his arm, and his mother kissed his forehead. He just wished that Jules had been there to lie next to him and make all the pain go away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey—Sergeant." General Braddock yelled as he caught Greg heading to the elevator.

"Yeah General?" He paused, heading over to him.

"Have you—have you spoken to Julianna's—?"

"Parents?" Greg completed. He nodded, "Well—All she has is a father, and—I didn't want Sam to hear what he told me."

Mr. Braddock shrugged and shook his head.

"Her father laughed in my face. I call him to tell him the awful news and all I get is 'I told her it was a man's job'. That's the response I got from a man whose daughter was killed on duty."

Sam's father looked appalled. "I never got the chance to meet her—neither did my wife. Sam loved her very, very much."

"I know he did, Sir. And I want you to know that I along with my team will make him as comfortable as possible coming back into work if he chooses to do so. We are all in a very deep state of shock and we've decided to take a week off for everyone's sake. She was a very smart, beautiful, and charming woman, and no one will ever forget her."

His father nodded, "Thank you Sergeant." He slid away as he dropped his jaw hearing what Jules' dad had said.

Smiling as he walked back into Sam's room, he glanced down at his son who was practically bleeding tears as his mother dabbed his face.

"Why am I always too late, damn it!?"

**Okay. So I felt nice in a way—but not nice in some ways? Oh well. Bahaha. YAY! It's almost Friday, which means first weekend of the school year starts soon! (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so so so so much for all of the reviews! Keep It Up! You guys are the best (: **

**Oh yeah, SAD CHAPTER ALERT! (:**

**Enjoy! **

"Sammy—It's time to get up." His mother nudged his shoulder as he slept soundly in his parent's guest room. He rolled over and groaned like a kid not wanting to get up for school. "Mom, please don't make me get up." She sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her grown son's forehead, "I know that today's going to be rough, but your team is going to need you to be there—Jules needs you to be there."

He sat up and threw the covers off, jumping to his feet, "How the hell am I supposed to go look at my fiancé in a funeral home?" His mom shook her head sadly and hugged him, "The funeral is tomorrow, sweetie. Today we just need to get back to Toronto and let you get settled. Your father and I booked a hotel—and we think that you should go try and live at home."

He hung his head low, knowing that every time he turned a corner in her house that he would see something that would make him break down in tears—but maybe he wanted to cry the pain away. He nodded and walked over to his suitcase, dragging it over to the bed and slinging it across the covers. He unzipped it and slid frames into his hand for the first time since he got there.

"Sammy don't do this." His mom told him as she knew it would only make him upset. He shook his head and sat down with the pile of frames in his lap.

"She was so incredible." He whispered, "And you never got the chance to meet her."

His mother lost a tear as she took a frame in her hands and looked at the picture of her son, smiling and happy with Jules in his lap. It was a picture from a team party at a bar, the first time he and Jules actually went out as an official couple—with their team tagging along. She smiled and nodded, "I was supposed to meet her only a few hours after the accident happened. I'm so sorry Sam. She's beautiful—I know that I would have loved her as a daughter before you two ever would even have the chance to get married." He nodded and looked down at a picture that Spike took of him and Jules when they fell asleep together on a break room couch one day. "You're right Mom, you would have loved her. She didn't have a Mom, her mother past away when she was a kid—and Sarge said that her father—Dammit what an ass. How could someone be so awful acting when their daughter dies?" A tear rolled down his cheek as his mom wrapped her arm around him. "I don't know Sam—I don't know."

He stood up and smiled at the photos as he started to pack up his suitcase after being in his parents house for a couple of days. He could hardly expand his ribs they were so sore, but he had to get ready to catch a flight back to Toronto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, are you sure you don't want us to go in there with you? It may be pretty hard." His mother comforted as she sat in the passenger seat and her husband drove the rental car. Sam crawled out of the backseat, "No—I'll be fine. I need to be alone for a bit. I—I'll see you guys tomorrow." They both nodded and got out to hug Sam, "Son—I'm sorry." His dad whispered as he patted his back. "I know how much she meant to you." Sam let a tear go as he turned around and headed into the empty house.

The door creaked in the silence. _Damn it. Why did I do this to myself?_ He stepped in, looking around as he closed the door behind him—It was going to be a long night.

As it dwelled around 6 pm, the sun was still up—and it was practically drying the tears from Sam's face as he lied across the bed, holding Jules' pillow closed to him, his tears falling against the pillowcase as he slid to the side gently, avoiding any of the awful bruises from his car "accident", and pulled the covers over him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His alarm clock went off at 8 am the next morning. With an immediate slap, it shut off for a snooze. After about three times of it going off and him popping it until it shut up, he finally just sat up and set it for 10:30.

When 10:30 approached quickly, he wanted this day over with and done—knowing it was going to kill him. The SRU had planned out the entire funeral with a full dedication ceremony, and the hardest part of all was that the team was going to carry her casket as they wore formal uniforms for their fallen teammate. The entire SRU was going to be there to honor Jules for her bravery, dedication, and pride for her team—along with the families of each member.

"Sam?" Greg whispered as Sam opened the front door. "Hey Buddy." He patted his shoulder—his heart racing as he felt his jaw tremble with tears welling in his eyes.

"Sarge—Why couldn't it have been me?"

Greg shook his head, "No one on this team deserves to die. You seven always risked your lives for the sake of others. Jules just got the unlucky hit Sam—None of this is your fault."

"Can we—Can we just get this over with?" He sobbed as he walked to the mirror to see his uniform and to grab his white gloves. Greg nodded, "Sam—Would you like to hold onto this, or me?" Sam glanced over as Greg pulled the ring box from his uniform pocket. Sam took it from his hands, "Thanks so much Boss."

They rode together in the black limo that pulled up to the funeral home, surrounded by other police coming to honor a fallen "sister". When they pulled into the parking lot and got out, they were immediately greeted by Ed, Sophie, and Clark who all stood as a whole. Ed was wearing his formal uniform covered in badges, his white gloves in his pocket. Sophie had a black trench coat covering a black skirt and white top, as Clark stood in a respectful black suit. Ed patted Sam's back as Sophie gave him a hug and so did Clark. "I'm really sorry Mr. Braddock." He spoke softly as Sam smiled, "Thanks Clark."

Greg continued walking with his hand on Sam's shoulder, showing him that he was supporting him as they walked inside to see the room filled with officers and family members.

"Sam—." Wordy called quietly as he sat in a chair with only his oldest daughter who was 6, as his other two stayed home with a babysitter. Shelley sat next to her husband, holding his hand tightly as she had too lost a friend. "Sam, you okay buddy?"

Sam shook his head as he patted his teammate's shoulder and continued as he passed by Spike with his family and Lou with his too.

"Mom." He whispered as he was wrapped in his mother's arms. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry baby—everything's going to be okay." Sam's father patted his son's shoulder as he couldn't help but let a tear fall. Sam was in full on crying as Dr. Luria smiled to him from across the room. "Baby, Everything's going to be okay—." His mother repeated. Sam nodded and walked to the side of the room with his entire team—trying to avoid the open-casket surrounded in beautiful flowers, which he knew that Jules would be ranting at that very moment for. He received hugs from each and every one of his teammates along with his Commander, and a few hugs from other team members such as Donna, and Rollie.

After about half an hour of avoidance, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Sam—." Greg whispered. "The actual funeral is about to begin soon—If there is anything that you want to do—."

"I can't go over there alone, Boss." He teared up as he felt the ring box in his pocket. Greg nodded as he wrapped his arm over his friend's shoulder, others following closely as he made his way across the room.

When he saw her he broke—crashed—collapsed—dissolved into a pile of tears on the floor as he fell to his knees, only to be brought up by his team as he felt her hand. The coldness of her skin sent chills down his spine as he took the ring out and placed it back on her finger—"I'll love you forever." He whispered. He looked down at her as she was dressed in her formal SRU uniform. He slid her hand perfectly and stroked her hair once again as all the men around him were bawling their eyes out with him.

"Sam—Maybe it's time." Greg nodded. Sam couldn't say goodbye to her, it was impossible. As he fell back to his team, they each wiped their eyes and moved into position with their honorable white gloves across their hands. It was time for them to say their final goodbyes to their teammate, good friend, and "family" member—their little sister and one man's fiancé.

**I know, way sad chapter—but please review!! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! Just a bit of info- This story isn't just sad funeral stuff, the next few chapters are going to reveal the real plot of this story. **

**Thanks again! Oh yeah, and this is a kinda sad chapter…sorry. (:**

**Enjoy (: **

The entire team glanced at each other, as they all knew how hard it was going to be at the actual ceremony.

It was time to say their last goodbyes. They each glanced down at the shimmering badges along her formal uniform. When they got signed on to working such a rough job—that was risky every single day they went out on the streets—they each had the choice that if anything were to happen in the line of duty, that they could either be buried as officers or civilians, and Jules chose officer. It was the only life and family she had. She knew that if she were to die at a young age—she would want to die protecting her team.

Sam felt an immediate motion of 6 hands on his back as he glanced down at her and placed his hand on hers. "Gentlemen—We lost a beautiful, charming, and amazing part of our team. Jules died doing what she loved and what she worked her whole life for—but that takes no judgment in the fact that our team will never be the same without her. Today we're going to honor her for all that she did—and she will be honored as the first female Constable of the SRU, and as a true hero. Boys—She was a dear sweetheart, and right now she's probably laughing at all of us crying in front of her, because that's just how she was." Greg spoke strongly to his team as they all had tears running down their faces. Greg stepped into the bunch closer as he placed his hand on her arm, "Jules—We're going to miss you sweetie—There will never be another Julianna Callaghan."

Each man nodded and patted each other on the shoulder, giving out several strong hugs, as they were joined by their spouses or family members, each receiving hugs and kisses.

Sam stood alone for the first time, his hand still on hers. "You were always perfect sweetheart."

Greg nodded as the entire team bit their lips, wiped their tears and took position to close her casket together. Every officer and family member in the funeral home stood quietly as the team pulled on their formal white gloves and with a mutual lift they carried the casket to the hearse.

A procession towards the cemetery was held next. The SRU had funded for each team member to have their own black limo for the ride. Greg rode with the Commander. Spike rode with his parent as Lou rode with his too. Ed had Clark and Sophie with him as Wordy had Shelley and his oldest daughter, Allie. Sam rode with his parents. His mother held onto his hand tightly as his father continued to nod to his son with a simple and soft smile on his face.

"Gentlemen?" Greg whispered as they each got out of the limos, telling their families goodbye as they watched them walk over to the large array of chairs set out.

Officers surrounded the grounds as they all stood in a stance, ready to salute a fallen officer.

Each team member wiped their eyes slowly as they took hold of their team member's casket, which was covered by Canadian flag.

_Let the funeral begin._

Snails pace was what it was as the 5 Constables walked down the aisle-way, their Sergeant and Commander following closely. Jules received from salutes from each and every law enforcement official that attended her funeral, along with military officials such as Sam's father who stood and saluted his son's fallen team member and fiancé.

Each man was in tears as they completed their walk and took a seat in the front row. Greg raised from the first seat to speak about the amazing woman who gave her life to her job—and his team.

"Jules was an exceptional woman. Everything she did had a reason—just like when she went off and started dating her teammate, against the rules—she had a reason, and that reason was that she loved him. Jules devoted her life to this team, and she was damn good at what she did for a living." He smiled as he looked across the group, seeing each man with a hand in theirs except for Sam who had his mother in tears already. "Well, I would say a bunch of things about the amazing Jules—but I know that she would tell me to shut up and grab a beer." Greg sighed and grinned as he wiped his tears and glanced out once more, "She'll be missed dearly—as she was a dear sweetheart, friend and amazing teammate." A soft applause came as he wiped his tears and slid back to his seat.

Sam walked up to make the final speech.

He looked out into the crowd to see Greg seated next to the Commander, and the Commander's wife. He saw Clark crying against his father's shoulder as his mother held onto Ed's hand tightly, knowing he was trying to be strong. Spike was in tears as his mom ran her hands over his back and his father comforted him by an occasional hand on his shoulder. Lou was with his parents—his father a Preacher in his standard suit and his mother holding his hand tightly. He also saw Wordy whose little girl cried against his chest and Shelley—5 months pregnant—held onto her husband's hand. No one on the team could deal with the pain of loosing the girl on the team. It wasn't like loosing a fellow man—they were supposed to protect the woman even if she was going to beat them up for it. "I loved Julianna Callaghan." He spoke, looking out to each teammate, officer, and family member in the crowd. "She was the most amazing person I have ever met—and I wanted to spend my entire life with her—But I never will get the chance to marry and have her as my amazing wife due to the awful day that I should have protected her better."

Greg looked up, along with each other teammate in the crowd. This speech was going down hill—fast.

Sam all of a sudden broke down as he fell into tears and sobs, "This isn't fair! I missed my chance! I was too late—and I missed my chance to have a life with her. She shouldn't be dead—none of this should be happening right now!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, only to be lifted up by Greg, his father, and Ed who jumped up quickly. The other teammates rose to their feet, feeling the same pain as their teammate—just nowhere near as heart-wrenching as Sam's pain.

"You know—No one came from her family today because they didn't support her! I supported her and right now we should be on shift, and I should be holding her hand tightly during patrolling—We shouldn't be burying my fiancé today! This isn't right!" He continued to scream and sob as he couldn't believe he was breaking down like this. Immediately Greg tightened his fist around Sam's arm and shook his head, "Sam—Be strong—For her." He paused and looked at his sergeant as he started to calm down. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he looked out to the tear-filled crowd. "I loved her more than anything in the world—she was taken from me, and this team—and we will never be able to replace Jules Callaghan."

A quiet applause sounded as Sam walked to his parents and sat down while the funeral continued on—and by the time it was over, he could hardly see his eyes were so filled with tears along with the rest of his team's. Each man on the team got countless hugs from other guests at the funeral. They stood silently with their families as the many, many flower arrangements were settled across the grave sight.

About a half hour after the entire funeral had ended, Sam's parents stood among the many families of SRU officers.

"Sergeant—." Sam's father called out.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you seen Sam? He said he wanted to be alone—then he wandered off."

Greg shook his head low, "I think I have a pretty good idea of where he is though. Don't worry—I'll check on him in a bit." He patted both of them on the shoulder.

_That man is a wreck. _

Sam stumbled into Jules' locker room after it hadn't been opened since Donna came and got her things out and moved them to the dispatchers locker room, hours after Jules passed away.

He wiped away his teary eyes that he had to conceal in the taxi, as he jerked open her locker and started to fumble through it. He knew she hid it somewhere—found it. There was her personal stash of beer—of course it was hot, but it was still beer. He jerked one out and fell to the floor with it in his hands as he released his uniform jacket and threw it to the side—feeling the first sip of beer already drain his pain away.

**Sorry for the way sad chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah, I seriously don't have a clue of where this chapter will go—But I guess we'll find out!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Enjoy (: **

"Sam?" A knock on the door sounded. Greg stood there hearing clattering bottles as Sam shoved empty beers into the locker next to Jules'. "Sam—." He spoke sternly as he kicked the door open. Sam looked up, revealing his red, puffy eyes and tear drawn face.

"Sarge I—."

"I knew you'd be here."

Sam glanced down to the beer bottles, surprised by him not saying anything.

"And I always new about her stash. She used to come in here and grab one after a rough day. So—why are you here?"

Sam shook his head as he fell to the bench. "I—Sarge—I just wish I could be alone. I just need my parents to go home and leave me where I need to be."

Greg nodded, "Do you want a ride home?"

He shook his head, "I—I'll catch a cab. Can you—can you tell my parents to just, go?"

"Sure buddy—You're going through a rough time. Though, I can't promise you they aren't going to want to say goodbye."

Sam let out a small chuckle, "Fine."

As he watched Sam gather a few things and walk over to Jules locker, holding the door to where he could see the collage of pictures all on the inside, Sam smiled a bit—looking at the smiles on he and Jules' face in each picture. "Listen, Sam—Everyone gets another week off. This—This is just really tough on everyone, especially you. I understand what you're going through and if you need anyone—."

Sam closed the locker doors, "I'll be fine." He whispered as he walked past him and left the room, leaving Greg alone and wanting to find someone to talk to—he was alone and going through so much pain from the loss of the only person that would ever consider him part of her family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Changing into jeans, a t-shirt, and a thicker jacket, Sam glanced around the house—a beer in his hand. _I shouldn't be here right now. I should be with her, sitting by her graveside—talking to her. I gotta get out of here. _

He fumbled through bedside tables, pulling for cash. He grabbed a small, but sharp-shooting pistol, then stuffed one hundred and fifty bucks into his wallet and headed out the door, feeling a rush of depression coming over him. He decided to walk—and heading down the street and into town he caught a cab.

Heading west he turned up into a darker, shadier side of town—filled with gangs, drug dealers, prostitutes, and all in all the people who he fought for his life against every single day. He had to fit in as he got out of the cab, slid his gun tighter against his hip—and made his way down the street.

A simple nod showed that he knew where he was heading. The entire team had done a night of undercover work as it was part of a training the SRU was trying to start. Sam, Wordy, and Spike had all done work buying drugs undercover, then the police pulling around and arresting the dealer. Jules had worked as a prostitute, walking the streets late at night, selling herself to men and just before she followed them, the police would put them under arrest. Lou and Ed worked for one night, deeply into taking down gangs and Lou taking them all into the mind of a true gang member. Sam knew he was going over the deep end as he came by a man standing quietly to the side.

He nodded slowly, "Price?"

"Weed—A half for 30. Ounce for 60." He spoke sternly, not looking him in the eye as he leaned against the side of an alley.

Sam nodded, sliding sixty bucks out of his pocket in a roll. The man slid the bag of marijuana into his hand as he exchanged it for the money. The dealer nodded to Sam as he continued walking down the street in a straight manner.

_What have I done? What am I doing?_

Settling on the couch he looked over to a picture on the side table. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He whispered as he held the frame in his hands. The picture of them standing in an alley the night they did the undercover work—Jules was wearing a short, skimpy skirt and tube top as Sam held her close, wearing dark jeans and a dark jacket. It was one of the most fun nights the team had ever worked, and after all he learned—Sam should have known better as he lit up and smoked weed in the middle of Jules' house. She would have killed him.

Every night they went out to bars, Jules would always complain of the smoke as she had finally gotten over smoking from her younger years. Sam had only smoked a few times—but only cigarettes—not illegal substances. If he were to get caught, he would lose his job—his team, and his family, but at the moment—feeling a high sense flush through his thoughts—all he could do was sigh deeply and forget all of his worries.

**Yeah. This chapter officially sucked. Bahaha. I have never bought, sold, smoked so yeah—this took a lot of research and it was still crappy, but yall got the point. (: **

**Please review though! (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I hope yall have checked out my other new fic I posted earlier! I'm going to try my best to keep both of these updated (: **

**Enjoy!**

"You sure you're okay, sweetie?" Shelley asked her husband as she pulled the car in to the parking lot of the SRU. Wordy glanced over and smiled, "Yeah—It's going to be rough, but we're going to get through this."

A gentle kiss made him feel like he could get out of the car and head into the building he had avoided for weeks. "Kevin—."

"Yeah?" He asked as he climbed out of the passenger seat.

"Call me if you—Call me if you want to talk to someone. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." He smiled, closing the door and turning to face the dreaded station, which would hold one less team member than usual.

--------------------------------

"Eddie—." Sophie whispered.

"Soph—I gotta go back. I haven't worked in weeks. I haven't talked to some of my teammates in weeks."

She smiled and kissed his cheek gently, "Okay Baby—You be strong. Go take one down for her."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too—Be careful."

Ed smiled and walked out to his car where Clark was sitting out at the end of the driveway, waiting for the bus.

"Dad—!" He shouted, tossing his bookbag to the side and walking to his father. "Hey buddy." He mumbled.

"Today's your first day back—." Clark sighed. Ed nodded, "Yeah—yeah, its going to be a rough one too."

Clark smiled to his dad just as the bus pulled up. "Bye Clark." He nodded as he watched his son climb onto the bus. He had never had this feeling before like he did now—today could be his last day and he would never know it, until it was over.

------------------------------------

"Michael." Spike's mom whispered as she pulled the car up at the side door of the station.

He nodded to her, "I'll call you during lunch."

"Be careful sweetie—I love you."

"I love you too, Mom—See ya this afternoon."

His mom sped out of the parking lot, losing a tear herself as she looked in the rearview mirror to see her son wiping his eyes and heading into the station.

--------------------------------------

"Son?"

"Yeah Dad?" Lou turned as he saw his dad standing in the doorway as he walked out to his car. He had been living with his parents ever since a few days after the funeral—knowing he needed to be around others.

"Have a good day, Lewis."

He smiled, climbing into his car, "I'll try, see you tonight."

He waved and turned down the street.

------------------------------------

"Nice to see you're team back in the station, Sergeant—Good luck today." The sergeant of team four commented as Greg came out of the briefing room.

He smiled and nodded, heading to the guy's locker room, where he was all of a sudden, startled by the group of silenced men gearing up for the day.

"Gentlemen." He sighed. All of the guys looked up to him as they zipped their uniform jackets and laced their boots. He hadn't seen most of them in at least a week or two.

"Has anyone seen—?" He pointed out, noticing one less man in the room.

Everyone shook their heads low.

"I haven't talked to him in a few days. He was pretty upset the last time I heard from him—said he was going to go visit some friends at the base, and stay with his parents." Ed informed.

Greg glanced around as everyone started to get a weary feeling.

"Thanks boys for coming on in to work today. I know its going to be a rough day—but for right now just head on to the gym and try to get back into the swing of things. I need to make a phone call."

The guys nodded, sighed, and headed out to the gym—passing by Jules' locker, sending a tear through their hearts, as they couldn't believe she wasn't with them.

*****

"General Braddock?" Greg asked wearily, talking in a hushed tone as he sat alone in Team One's briefing room.

"Oh—Sergeant Parker….Listen, if this is about Sam—."

"Do I want to know where he is?"

His dad sighed, "He's here—not technically here—but he's up here. Sergeant—My son—My son is at a local rehabilitation center."

Greg fell back in his chair in shock. He had never suspected Sam to go off and feel so depressed that he turned to drugs or alcohol. He knew it was all his fault, he should have kept an eye on his team member. Sam lost the woman he loved, and he couldn't believe he had let this happen.

"General I—."

"Sergeant, you and your team had nothing to do with this. He has apparently been smoking marijuana, and drinking obsessively over the past few weeks—and he needed a rehab center away from Toronto. He thought he had let Julianna down—so he knew he couldn't face any of the team."

Greg sighed, "He came to you guys?"

"Yeah—I'm not sure how or why, but he did. Two more weeks and he'll be out—Sergeant—He can have one visitor outside of family, next Monday—If you would like to speak to him….."

Greg smiled, "I'd like that a lot. I—I hope he's working out okay. Jules would be so proud of him right now. I understand how messed up he is right now—how confused, lost, down—He lost the woman he cared the most about. I remember when he came to me one night at the bar—I was ordering a soda, he was buying her a "black bullet", and when he sat down next to me, he told me that he loved her and that he would hold her hand forever if he could. Sam is a tough guy—he's been through some real shit in his life, and I know he can get through this."

"Thank you Sergeant. Well—Next Monday morning he can have a non-family visitor, and you can come up here on Sunday if you like—my wife and I would love to have you."

"We'll keep in touch." Greg agreed, he had four days to think of what to tell his team member—how to tell him that he could return and live without her—how he could show her how strong he was.

--------------------------------------

"Mr. Braddock—." A worker at the rehabilitation center whispered as she smiled into his room. He sat up, seeing a bag in her hands as she came in. He smiled, he knew exactly what it was. "Your mother dropped this off, she said you requested these."

He nodded, "Thank you," as she left the room.

He looked down at the bag that clattered when he shook it. Sam was just about to unzip it as he heard a knock while the door slid open. "Mr. Braddock—We're having a speaker in the main room in five minutes if you would like to join."

He nodded, "Okay—Just give me a sec."

She smiled and clicked the door shut.

Sam looked down into the bag as the zipper slid along it. A tear rolled down his cheek as the plastic, metal and wood frames hit against his skin. "I miss you so much, Sweetheart." He whispered as he looked at each photograph his mother had collected for him to have with him. Streams of tears rolled down his face, "I promise I'll come visit you when I get home sweetie—I just—I'm so sorry." Stroking his finger across a picture, and wiping away his tears, he smiled and placed the frames gently back into the bag, zipping it up tight.

"_I'll get through this—For you, Jules." _

**Woah, way suckish ending but whatever. I wanted to add a small part of each team member in here—and it was an epic fail. I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Gah! I have tried to add this chapter like 3 times, and it wont work.... hopefully it will (: _**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever—way, wayyy busy. **

**Enjoy!**

"It's great to see you, Sergeant." General Braddock nodded as he opened the front door early Monday morning.

"So—Sergeant Parker, are you going to be staying with us for the night?" His wife smiled, walking towards the front door to shake his hand.

He shook his head, "I think its best if I get back to Toronto once I talk to Sam—the guys, they're just—they're just not themselves."

"Understandable." Sam's father agreed. "Well, why don't you come on in and sit down. We'd love to talk to you."

"I'll get the coffee." Sam's mother replied.

----------

"Those two—they would bicker and have their little two hour fights, but you could always tell how much they loved each other. I remember the day Constable Lane said that he didn't think they looked like a couple, and he tried to keep the two from happening—I think it provoked them more."

The three sat around the living room, Sam's parents learning all about the woman whose death put their son into a deep depression.

"I wish I had gotten the chance to meet her—from the pictures I could see the connection she and Sam had. I had never seen him that happy in my life—It was odd actually, ever since what happened in Afghanistan, he's been a different man—but the week he came and visited I knew something had happened in his life to cheer him up." His mother spoke.

Greg smiled and nodded, "She was an incredible woman. Jules could put a smile on anyone's face—well—usually." He chuckled. "She was just one of those people that absolutely loved getting up and going to work, no matter what. She was like a daughter to me."

"And what about her family? How come they didn't—?"

Greg looked up at both of them and shook his head, "That man—her father—He never supported her what so ever. She told me that when her mother died when she was a teenager, her father moved them all to the country to be a farmer, and then she ran away. Her brothers were also threatened by their father—so she was out there on her own. When I met her, she was working for the RCMP and I was looking for new recruits. I think there were 3 or 4 hundred men trying to for the place on the team—and she was the only girl out there."

Both of Sam's parents smiled as they listened to the stories Greg had for them.

"Well, maybe we should get going to the center." Sam's father proposed, "I'll give you a ride over."

"Thanks—Oh yeah, I have something for you two." He reached into his bag, pulling out a frame of a picture from the SRU Halloween party. Each team had to choose a theme for their costumes. Team One was a hockey team. All of the guys wore jerseys as Jules wore a short hockey referee costume. The picture he handed them was Sam and Jules—Sam wearing his father's favorite jersey he had given him. "Thought you'd like it." He mumbled.

"They look so—happy." His mother smiled.

"I thought he would never wear that thing—My son must have good taste in hockey teams now." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Greg smiled at the photograph, "He turned Jules into a hockey fan."

"Look's like they became fans of a few other things too." Sam's father laughed, making both his wife and Greg smile. "Thank you—Sergeant, its really good for us to see that Sam had something wonderful in his life, and he had a reason for all the crap he's dealing with right now."

"You're welcome—now—."

"Let's head on down there. I'll see you later, sweetie." He told his wife as he kissed her gently, grabbed his keys, and he and Greg headed out to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Braddock—You have a visitor." A lady told him as he walked out of his room at the rehab facility and made his way to a visitors room. When he saw Greg sitting there in at a table, he wanted to turn and run away—He was grieving enough, the last thing he needed was another teammate there to remind him of what he had done.

"Sarge—?"

"Sam—Buddy, listen—." Greg stood up and gave Sam a quick hug. "I know I'm probably the last guy you want to see right now—but I just want you to know that we all support you and—Jules would be really proud of you right now."

Sam smiled as he sat down and Greg followed, "I just cant believe how bad off I got. In that last week off I drank way too much—smoked like hell—and just lost it. I can't imagine my life without her and its been over three weeks."

"Everyone needs their time. Sam, she wasn't just a teammate to you and I know that. You two had something special—something that I could totally see forming over the many months you worked together. Those transfer papers would have gone in the trash the second you tried to turn them in. Sam—I want you to come back and work on my team—and I think Jules would want you to too."

With a quick glance up from his hands, Sam nodded, "A week and a half, and I'll be home."

"That's great to hear. We're all going to do a few special memorials for Jules too, but the guys said that you needed to be there—so the day you return we've got a few things planned."

"I think that'll be nice." He agreed as he stood up, "Boss—Thanks."

"No problem Sam. On your time come home to the team—don't rush yourself. If you need more time to grieve—then nothing or no one can take away from you."

Shaking his sergeant's hand he spoke to himself, _"Why am I putting myself through this—again?" _

**Okay, so yeah—crappy chappy. I'm really sick right now, so yeah—sorry. There are only one or two more chapters I think, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter! Thanks SO much for all the amazing reviews! Yall are amazing (:**

**Enjoy!**

Sam stepped back into the station, sober and clean as a whistle as he smiled to each SRU member he passed.

"Sam—." Greg smiled as he joined the team in the briefing room where they were all just sitting around, knowing he would return today. "It's great to have you back—We wanted you to be here for something."

Sam nodded as he followed the guys out to the hallway, receiving pats on the back from each of them.

"We all thought that she would want you to be here to help us with this." Ed added.

When the team made it to Jules' locker room, and Wordy met up to them with a hammer, he latched the forked end under the sign that read, _Jules_, "Her badges and sign all have a special place here at the SRU. She'll never—ever be forgotten. Her rifle has been retired and mounted in memory of her. Guys, we lost an incredible woman that day—and I know how hard it has been on all of you, it feels like I have lost a daughter…and I know we are all still recovering. Jules will always be with us though. When you guys weigh in and you weigh over 125—she'll be laughing at you for being pigs…when we go to the bar and someone throws up before 8 beers—she'll be laughing at you. Jules was a sweetheart who could always make you laugh—or cry—but she knew how to do her job, and she died doing what she loved best." Greg spoke for the team as they all wiped their eyes from the few tears. Everyone smiled as they walked down the hall with her locker room sign, and badges framed in a case. They approached the hall where the SRU hung badges of retired and fallen officers. "She'll never be forgotten, gentlemen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun warmed the cemetery as Sam walked slowly from his car, and over to the row of graves covered in flowers, flags, and ribbons.

"Hey—Hey sweetheart." He whispered as he walked next to her grave. "I made it." He smiled, grasping the bouquet of flowers tighter into his hand. He stood with the light breeze beating against his jacket as the trees and flowers shook with the wind.

"I cant believe all I went through these past few weeks…you helped me through them, baby…you did." He wiped a tear from his eyes, "You're the most incredible woman I have ever met in my entire life, sweetie—and living without you is going to be the roughest thing in the world." He got down on his knees and placed the flowers on her grave. "I love you more than anything in the world Jules…and one day I will see you again—and we can be together." He smiled and wiped the rest of the tears that poured down his face. "And I know that you're always with me, and the team—We love you and miss you." He stood up and looked down at the breezing ribbons and flowers. "Damn it, I should have bought you a plant." He chuckled, "I'll come back soon, sweetie." After one last glance, he smiled at the writing on the grave-marker and turned to walk back to his car, _"I wasn't too late to say goodbye—she's always with me." _

**Yes, it was a WAY short last chapter…but this is kinda how I wanted to end it. Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!! And thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed! You guys are awesome ! (: **


End file.
